


Safe In Your Arms

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 126 Firefam - Freeform, Angst, Baby TK, Drunk Assault, Fluff, M/M, Protective Carlos, Protective Judd, tw: assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Another Tumblr prompt:Hi love! Would you be okay with writing something with and aggressive drunk guy and scared TK with badass carlos and badass fire fam? Because lets face it TK is a smol little baby and everyone is protective over him pleaseeeee love youIf you have an idea, send it to me on Tumblr- 911xtarlos
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 619





	Safe In Your Arms

“Oh, you lose again Reyes. Ya know for someone who carries around a gun all day, everyday your aim is shit.”

“Maybe I’m just letting you win.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

T.K downed the rest of his water and picked up his glass.

“I’m going to get another drink. You want another beer?”

“No I’m done for the night. I’ll take a water though.”

“You got it baby.”

T.K took their empty glasses up the bar and leaned against the counter, grabbing the attention of the bartender. He recognized her from previous trips, a college aged girl named Madison.

“Hey Madison.”

“Oh hey. T.K right?”

“Yeah. Can I get two mineral waters when you get a chance?”

“Of course. For the boyfriend?”

“Oh,” T.K turned to look over at Carlos where he was pulling darts out of the board. “Yeah.”

“He’s cute. Congratulations.”

“Thanks.”

It was still weird hearing people call Carlos his boyfriend. They had been “dating” for a while, but they’d only made it official in the last few months.

“Hey pretty boy. Can I buy you a drink?”

T.K turned to look at the blonde man leaning against the bar next to him.

“Oh uh, that’s sweet but no thank you. I don’t drink and uh you're not really my type.”

“What is your type then?”

“Tall, latino police officer. In other words, my boyfriend.” T.K tilted his head back toward the dart board.

“Here you go T.K.”

Madison set the two mineral waters on the counter in front of him.

“Thanks Madison.”

“No problem sweetheart.”

The blonde guy took the two glasses out of his hands and set them on the counter.

“Dude what the hell.”

“Why don’t you ditch your boyfriend and come hang out with me.”

“No thanks. Let me go please.”   
The guy pushed him up against the counter and T.K flinched.

“Come on pretty boy. We could have fun together,” the man’s hand came up to stroke his cheek.

“Don’t touch me.”

T.K looked around frantically, trying to catch Carlos’ eye. Instead he caught Judd’s. The man pushed his chair back and stalked over to them. He grabbed the guy by the shoulder and whirled him around.

“Hey asshole,” his fist slammed into the blonde guy’s nose.

He crumbled like a ragdoll. 

“Judd,” T.K shouted.

Carlos sprung up from the table, hand on his gun.

“Judd stop it’s okay.”

“Hey Judd, calm down,” Carlos pulled his hands behind his back. “I have to cuff you for show,” he whispered.

“Go ahead Reyes.”

“Hey T.K, let’s go outside okay?”

Paul and Mateo each grabbed him by an arm, leading him outside. They put down the tailgate on Paul’s truck and helped him sit.

“Are you okay?” Paul asked, checking him over.

“Yeah. I’m good.”

A few minutes later an uncuffed Judd joined them. He hopped up on the tailgate next to T.K and bumped their shoulders together gently.

“You alright princess?”

“Yeah. I’m good Judd.”

They sat in silence for a while until Carlos finally emerged from the building.

“Well Judd, your new friend isn’t pressing charges. He has no witnesses because everyone inside says they saw him shove T.K into the bar but they must have all collectively turned their backs when you punched him. No one saw anything.”

“Damn,” Judd said. “I thought someone was going to be calling my wife and I’d be sleeping on the couch for a week.”

“You okay baby?” Carlos asked T.K pulling him down to touch their foreheads together.

“Yeah. Just really freaked out. I didn’t know what to do.”

“He was drunk T.K. He blew a 0.10. That’s two over the legal limit, so he’s at least spending the night in a cell.”

“Good.”

“C’mon. Let’s go home okay?”

“Okay.”

Carlos kept one hand on the wheel and one hand on T.K’s leg the entire ride home. He took him inside and ran him a warm bath. He wrapped him up in a fluffy towel and dressed him in a worn out pair of Austin PD sweatpants. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Carlos asked when they were wrapped up together in bed.

“I’m fine. I promise.”

T.K buried his face in Carlos’ neck, feeling safe in his boyfriend’s arms.


End file.
